Le hasard fait parfois bien les choses
by Twifanes
Summary: OS - Edward et Bella ne se connaissent pas mais ils se retrouvent marié ... par erreur.


Petit Os pour un concours sur le forum lovelemon-in-fic**

* * *

******

Le hasard fait parfois bien les choses

_Bella PDV_

Enfin chez soi. Ce que ça fait du bien ! Ce n'est pas que l'endroit où j'étais soit désagréable, bien au contraire. J'étais avec Angéla, en vacances dans une petite île perdue au milieu de l'océan pacifique. Imaginez ça : plage de sable fin rendu chaud grâce au soleil éclatant, chaleur presque suffocante mais tellement agréable après le froid de Seattle (la ville où j'habite en temps normal), des journées entières à se pavaner sur la plage où des tas de mecs tous plus beau les uns que les autres passent torses nus, des soirées en boite à faire la fête, bref le paradis.

Mais bon, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et aujourd'hui, c'est le retour à la réalité. Plusieurs heures d'avion entre Angela et un vieux pervers qui me regardait avec un être … lubrique, berk ! D'ailleurs ma meilleure amie s'est bien foutue de moi à ce sujet, vive la solidarité ! Je n'avais pas besoin de son aide pour me souvenir de ma poisse, un seul pervers dans l'avion et même certainement dans tout l'aéroport et c'est pour ma pomme. Encore. Inutile donc de préciser que le retour à la réalité a été brutal.

Enfin bon maintenant, je ne rêve que d'une bonne douche chaude et de mon lit pour me remettre du vol et du décalage horaire. Je dépose mes valises dans l'entrée de mon appartement et mes clés ainsi que ma grosse pile de courriers sur le petit buffet du salon. Je me traîne dans la salle de bain pour prendre une rapide douche. Je m'enroule dans une serviette et me dirige vers ma chambre pour m'habiller. J'enfile un bas de jogging et un pull. Il faudra absolument que je pense à faire une machine de linge. Bien que les vêtements très légers que j'ai mis durant ces trois dernières semaines ne soit pas très utile ici. Mais pour l'heure, au dodo.

Je me sèche vite fait les cheveux avant d'entrer dans mon lit. Si je me couche les cheveux mouillés quand je réveillerai ça sera une catastrophe, c'est déjà pas la joie en temps normal … Une fois mes cheveux à peu prés secs, je me blottis dans mes draps frais. Quel bonheur de retrouver son lit, ses draps, son petit chez soi ! Je règle mon réveil pour dans trois heures, juste le temps d'une grosse sieste. Mes paupières lourdes se ferment presque instantanément m'emportant au pays des songes.

Je suis brutalement réveillé par la sonnerie de mon téléphone. Je gémis de mécontentement en posant brutalement la main sur ma table de nuit. Bien sur non seulement je me fait mal mais en plus j'envoie involontairement mon portable valdinguer à travers ma chambre.

Je n'ai aucune envie de me lever alors je décide de laisser sonner. La personne cherchant à me joindre rappellera ou laissera un message. La sonnerie s'arrête. Super, je vais pouvoir me rendormir. Alors que je me sens repartir dans mes rêves, mon portable se remet à sonner. Putain, on ne peut pas avoir la paix deux minutes ! C'est pas vrai ! Je me lève, passablement énervée, pour répondre, il n'y a qu'une seule personne capable de me rappeler encore et encore et encore jusqu'à ce que je décroche …

- Alice.

- Coucou Bella ! Oula, t'as pas l'air de très bonne humeur !

- Excuse moi, c'est juste que je viens de me taper 7 heures d'avion, sans compter le décalage horaire. Je suis crevée et … en faite j'étais entrain de dormir.

- Oups, désolé !

- C'est pas grave. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

- J'avais juste envie de prendre des nouvelles de ma grande copine Bella qui ne m'a pas donné signe de vie pendant trois semaines.

- Je sens comme une pointe de reproche dans ta voix !

- À peine ! Pour te faire pardonner, tu devras me raconter tes vacances de débauchée.

- Alice !

- Ben quoi ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu as passé tes vacances enfermée dans ta chambre d'hôtel ?

- Non mais …

- Te fatigue pas j'ai compris. Tu n'as même pas fait de folies de ton corps.

- Tu as parfaitement compris !

- T'es pas marrante ! Maintenant que je suis casé, je vis de nouvelles expériences par procuration.

- Je te pensais heureuse avec Paul !

- Ouai mais … il n'y a plus l'excitation des débuts.

- Ça fait pas à peine un mois que vous êtes ensemble ? Si tu t'ennuies déjà …

- Je sais, c'est pas le bon. On passe du bon temps mais il n'y pas grand-chose de plus. Faut que je te raconte, mais pas au téléphone. Tu veux aller prendre un café ?

- Oh non Alice, j'ai pas envie de sortir !

- D'accord je viens chez toi alors, on va manger ensemble. J'emmène les pizzas, 19 h chez toi.

- Ça marche. À tout à l'heure Alice.

- Bisous, à tout à l'heure !

Et elle raccroche. Bon il doit me rester du temps pour dormir encore un peu. Je me dirige vers mon lit et me réinstalle dans les draps. Un soupire de bien être m'échappe alors que je ferme les yeux.

DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING.

- PUTAIN DE REVEIL DE MERDE, je vais tuer Alice.

Je finis par me lever pour aller me passer un peu d'eau sur le visage afin de me faire émerger un peu. Je vais ensuite me changer. Si Alice me voit dans cette tenue, elle pourrait faire une attaque cardiaque. J'enfile un jean clair et un chemisier noir. Comme il me reste encore du temps avant 19 h, je décide de commencer à m'occuper de la tonne de lessive qui m'attend, ça sera toujours ça de fait. Une fois la première machine faite sécher et ranger, je regarde l'heure. 18h45. Alice ne va pas tarder.

Je sors une bouteille de coca du frigo ainsi que des verres. Je pose le tout sur la table basse du salon. C'est à ce moment là qu'on sonne à la porte. Je pars donc ouvrir à mon amie.

- Salut !

- Salut, attends je vais prendre les pizzas.

- Merci.

Je lui prend les cartons des mains et vais les poser à coté des verres. J'entends la porte se refermer et les talons d'Alice frappait le sol alors qu'elle me rejoint dans le salon.

- Je meurs de faim !

- Assieds-toi, je vais chercher des serviettes.

Je fait un rapide aller-retour et retrouve Alice assise par terre en train d'ouvrir le carton de sa pizza.

- Tu m'as pris quoi ?

- Bolognaise pour toi et fruits de mer pour moi.

Fruits de mer. Berk ! Comment elle peut manger ça ! Le seul truc qui vient de la mer et que j'arrive à manger c'est le poisson mais tout ce qui est moules ou autres je déteste.

- Alors tes vacances ? Racontes.

- Plage, baignade, magasins, boites … rien d'extraordinaire.

- Magasins ?

- Ouais, Angéla m'y a traîné une ou deux fois.

- Et t'as acheter quoi ? Tu me montreras ?

- Mais oui ! Je te montre toujours non ?

- Mouais. Tu as bronzé.

- Je sais que non, tu n'es pas obligée de mentir.

- Ok, j'avoue. Comment tu fais pour être aussi blanche après 3 semaines sous le soleil ?

- Eh ! C'est la faute de ma peau. Je bronze … mais rouge.

Et là, elle éclate de rire.

- Ça, s'appelle un coup de soleil ma belle !

- Bref et Paul alors ?

- Je vais le larguer.

- Et …

- Ba c'est tout ! On s'amuse mais question conversations et affinités ça va pas du tout alors je le largue.

- Tu m'excuses Bella, je vais aux toilettes.

Je continue de manger ma pizza le temps qu'elle revienne. Je me mets à penser qu'après demain je devrais retourner au boulot, déprimant ! J'aurai dû choisir une autre voie qu'agent immobilier.

- Wou ! T'as des fans ou quoi ?

Je me retourne pour voir Alice avec mon courrier dans les mains.

- Juste 3 semaines de courriers en retard.

- Et ben quand même !

Elle s'avance vers moi.

- Tu devrais trier. Une fois toutes les pubs enlevées, il ne restera presque plus rien.

- J'ai pas envie de faire ça maintenant.

- Ça prend 2 minutes ! Regarde.

Elle pousse les carton de pizzas.

- On va faire 2 tas. D'un coté la pub et de l'autre les papiers à lire.

Je la regarde faire, mon verre de coca dans la main.

- Pub … pub … pub … banque … pub … fracture … facture … pub …

Là je la vois s'arrêter sur une lettre, un air étonné sur le visage.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lui demandais-je.

- Tu as des problèmes avec la justice ?

- Non pourquoi ?

Elle me tend la lettre. Je regarde le petit tampon sur le côté gauche de l'enveloppe qui annonce l'émetteur.

_Maître Jasper Hale_

_Avocat_

Je sais pas pourquoi mais je le sens pas. Pourtant je n'ai rien fait de répréhensible ! Ou alors j'en ai pas le souvenir ! Mais ça m'étonnerai, je respecte toujours la loi à part peu être les limitations de vitesse mais ça vaut une petite amende, pas un avocat !

Je regarde mon amie.

- Tu crois que c'est quoi ?

- Ba ouvre, tu le saura !

D'une main tremblante, j'ouvre l'enveloppe. J'en sors une simple lettre.

_Melle Swan,_

_Je vous contact afin de vous faire part d'une erreur administrative dont vous êtes la victime._

_Une erreur semble avoir était commise à la mairie de Forks. Vous avez été mariée par erreur à Monsieur Edward Cullen. Ce dernier m'a contacté dès qu'il a appris la nouvelle._

_Je vous demanderai de prendre rendez-vous au plus vite pour réparer cette erreur._

_Je …_

Ok. Bon. J'ai du mal à réaliser. Je suis mariée. Moi ! Mariée ! À un inconnu en plus ! C'est pas vrai, c'est un cauchemar !

- Alors ? Me demande Alice.

Je lui tends la lettre. Elle lit rapidement et me regarde avec un air effaré.

- Tu es mariée !

- Apparemment oui.

Et là, je me mets à prendre pleinement conscience de la situation.

- Non mais je rêve ! Ils sont con à la mairie ou quoi ? Tu le crois ? Même pas foutu de recopier un nom où je sais pas ce qui s'est passé ! Putain c'est pas vrai !

- Du calme ! Tu vas appeler cet avocat et il va régler le problème et puis c'est tout ! Y a pas de problème !

- Pas de problème ? Tu rigoles ? Je suis marié à un homme que je connais pas ! Et si c'est un taré qui veux faire des difficultés …

- Si c'était le cas, il aurait pas contacté un avocat.

- T'as pas tord. Bon, ce soir c'est trop tard, je l'appellerai demain. J'arrive pas à y croire.

- Tu pourra pas l'appeler demain.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Demain c'est dimanche.

Je souffle rageusement. J'ai vraiment pas de chance.

- Je vais te laissai te calmer, je dois passer voir ma sœur de toute façon. Elle s'est encore fait jeter par un connard.

- Pauvre Rosalie ! Tu lui diras bonsoir pour moi ?

- Bien sur.

Je raccompagne Alice jusqu'à la porte. Juste avant de la refermer sur elle je l'entends dire :

- Bonne nuit … madame Cullen.

La garce ! Je vais pour répliquer mais les portes de l'ascenseur se referment déjà sur elle qui me fait un signe de main et un petit sourire moqueur. Je déteste quand elle fait ça !

Lundi enfin. Ou déjà, c'est au choix selon ce qui va se passer. Je rentre dans mon bureau avec l'intention d'appeler cet avocat dès que possible. Ça m'a tracassée toute la journée d'hier.

On frappe à mon bureau. Déjà.

- Oui.

- Salut Bella.

- Salut Heidi.

- Je t'apporte le dossier dont tu dois t'occuper aujourd'hui. Ordre du patron.

- Merci Heidi.

- Tu t'es bien amusé pendant tes vacances ?

- Ouais. Je te raconterai bien mais là je vais devoir étudier ce dossier.

- Ah oui d'accord. C'est bien d'étudier les dossiers ! Me dit-elle en riant d'un manière parfaitement ridicule.

Je crois que le cerveau est en option chez elle. Option qu'elle n'a manifestement pas prise. Elle ne m'avait pas manquée pendant 3 semaines !

Je jette un rapide coup d'œil au dossier, un couple avec un bébé qui cherche une petite maison. Ça devrait aller, ils n'ont pas des critères d'exigences irréalisables comme je peux voir parfois.

Je ne peux pas attendre plus, il faut que j'appelle cet avocat. Je compose le numéro indiqué sur la lettre. Ça sonne. Une jeune femme me répond.

- Bureau de Maître Jasper Hale, avocat, bonjour.

- Bonjour. J'ai reçu une lettre me demandant de prendre contact avec monsieur Hale à propos d'un mariage …

- Ah oui ! Vous êtes mademoiselle Swan ! Je me rappelle parfaitement de votre affaire, ça n'arrive pas tout les jour !

Et bien sûr, ça tombe sur moi.

- Voilà c'est ça.

- Je vous passe Maître Hale ne quittez pas.

J'attends quelque seconde avant d'entendre la voix d'un homme cette fois.

- Oui allo, mademoiselle Swan ?

- Oui bonjour.

- Bonjour mademoiselle. Je suppose que vous souhaitez régler cette affaire assez vite.

- En effet.

- Bien. Il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème pour faire une annulation de mariage. J'ai juste besoin de vous voir ensemble vous et monsieur Cullen pour quelques petites précisions et la signature des papiers.

- D'accord … on peut faire ça quand ?

- Je vous propose … demain à 14 h ?

- Je vais essayer de m'arranger.

- Je contacte monsieur Cullen et je vous rappelle pour vous confirmer le rendez vous. Pouvez vous me donner votre numéro de téléphone ?

- 555-894-3759.

- Merci beaucoup, je vous rappelle donc. Au revoir.

- Au revoir.

Il n'y plus qu'à convaincre mon patron de me donner mon après-midi le lendemain de mon retour de 3 semaines de vacances. C'est pas gagné !

Je me dirige vers le bureau de mon patron. Je frappe puis entre. Il relève la tête puis replonge sur l'écran de son ordinateur.

- Bonjour mademoiselle Swan. Asseyez-vous, j'en ai pour une minute.

Je m'exécute en asseyant de récapituler la manière dont je vais bien pouvoir lui présenter la chose.

- Voilà, je suis à vous ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Et bien voilà : j'ai un gros soucis qu'il faut absolument que je règle rapidement. On m'a donné rendez-vous demain à 14 h …

- Si je comprend bien vous me demandez votre après-midi !

- Euh ben … oui.

- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça en dehors de vos heure de travail ? Vous rentrez à peine de vacances et vous me demandez votre après midi ! Mettez-vous à ma place ! Je crains que ça ne soit impossible.

Là, toute cette histoire commence à me gonfler.

- Écoutez, je rentre à peine de vacances pour trouver une lettre qui m'annonce que je me retrouve miraculeusement mariée à un parfait inconnu ! Et je dois aller voir un avocat pour régler tout ça !

Il me regarde avec un air complètement ahuri.

- Comment on peut se retrouver marié à quelqu'un qu'on ne connaît pas ?

- Ben ça j'aimerai bien le savoir ! C'est vous qui voyez. Soit vous me donnez mon après midi pour régler ce bordel soit je prends les 3 jours dont j'ai droit pour « mon mariage ».

Il réfléchi quelques instants avant de m'annoncer :

- C'est d'accord mais tachez de régler tout ça demain vous n'aurez pas d'autres congés.

- Merci monsieur

- Retournez travailler pour compenser un peu pour demain.

Sur ceux, je me lève pour retourner à mes dossiers.

Je me retrouve à tourner dans la ville de Forks pour trouver le cabinet de cet avocat. Il m'avait rappeler dans l'après midi pour me confirmer qu'Edward Cullen pourrait être présent, j'en ai profité pour lui dire que moi aussi j'avais pu me libérer.

Bien sûr, je suis à la bourre, ça m'aurait étonné ! Déjà qu'en temps normal c'est pas mon fort la ponctualité mais là j'avais à peine le temps de rejoindre Forks sauf que je n'avais pas misé sur mon sens de l'orientation pitoyable. Faut vraiment que j'investisse dans un GPS !

Je finit, je ne sais pas comment, par trouver le cabinet de Maître Hale. Je me gare très vite (donc très mal) et me dépêche d'entrer. Je me retrouve face à une grande blonde qui fait l'accueil.

- Bonjour mademoiselle !

- Bonjour. J'ai rendez-vous avec Maître Hale.

- Votre nom ?

- Swan.

- Oui ! Maître Hale vous attend dans son bureau. Monsieur Cullen est déjà là.

La blonde se lève et me demande de la suivre. Elle m'emmène devant une petite porte où elle frappe. J'entends un « entrez » étouffé par le bois de la porte. La jeune femme ouvre cette dernière.

- Mademoiselle Swan est arrivée.

- Faites là entrer.

Elle se décale et j'entre dans le bureau.

Un homme blond se lève et vient vers moi avec un grand sourire. Il me tend une main que je m'empresse de serrer.

- Maître Hale. Bonjour.

Je vois un homme se lever également mon regard se tourne automatiquement vers lui. Putain, c'est ce canon « mon mari » ! Finalement je resterai bien marié, moi ! Surtout s'il faut consommer le mariage … Grand, un visage d'ange, de grand yeux vert étincelant, des cheveux cuivrés en bataille, musclé mais pas trop d'après ce que je peux voir ( faudrait le déshabiller pour en être sûr, je me dévoue, pour la sciences bien sûr), enfin hyper canon quoi ! Ça devrait même pas être légal d'être beau comme ça, c'est de la concurrence déloyale envers les autre hommes.

Lui aussi me regarde. Le terme « me déshabiller du regard » serait plus juste ! Il a une lueur étrange dans les yeux, celle que j'ai déjà vue dans le regard de certain hommes. Serait-ce du désir ? Pitié faites que oui, il pourra me faire tout ce qu'il veut !

- Je vous présente monsieur Cullen. Monsieur Cullen, mademoiselle Swan.

Il semble reprendre ses esprits au son de la voix de l'avocat. Son visage prend alors un air contrarié.

- On pourrait avancer s'il vous plait Maître ! Ça fait déjà deux semaines que j'attends que mademoiselle se manifeste et maintenant elle est en retard.

Beau mais con. Il est aussi beau qu'il est con. C'est dire s'il est con !

- J'étais en vacances ! Je n'ai pas eu cette lettre avant samedi !

- Pendant que vous vous doriez la pilule, moi, je me démenais pour faire annuler ce mariage ridicule.

Lui, il risque de s'en prendre une dans pas plus longtemps que maintenant.

- Excusez moi de ne pas poireauté jour et nuit devant ma boite aux lettres et d'avoir une vie ! Dis-je sarcastiquement.

- Calmez-vous s'il vous plait ! Asseyez vous, nous allons régler ça maintenant.

Nous nous jetions un regard noir avant d'obéir. Le pire c'est qu'il est trop sexy ce con ! Je passerai pas ma vie avec mais … juste une fois … c'est mon mari après tout !

- J'ai contacté la mairie. Ils ont reconnus qu'ils ont fait une erreur, c'est déjà un bon début. J'ai aussi contacté le tribunal qui juge les annulations de mariage et il ne devrait y avoir aucun soucis au vue des circonstances. Cela vous évitera d'avoir recours à un divorce qui sera plus long et plus compliqué juridiquement. Vous êtes d'accord ?

- Pourquoi pas un divorce ? Demande « mon mari ».

Il se fout de ma gueule lui !

- Vous rigolez j'espère ! Vous qui teniez tant à ce que ce soit réglé rapidement vous allez pas faire traîner les choses en longueur ?

- Je ne veux pas faire traîner les choses, je me renseigne sur toutes les options.

Je souffle lourdement. Il m'énerve ! Comment quelqu'un d'aussi attirant peut être aussi chiant ?

L'avocat reprend.

- Et bien avec une annulation de mariage, vous n'avez qu'un papier à signer et la semaine prochaine maximum, l'annulation sera prononcé. Juste le temps que le dossier soit examiné et comme le mariage n'a pas été contracté avec votre consentement, il sera annulé très vite. Avec un divorce, vous allez devoir passer devant un juge plusieurs fois, on va vous poser des questions … ça va prendre plusieurs mois.

- Vous êtes satisfait ? Vous connaissez vos options maintenant ! On peut signé ce bout de papier et s'en aller ?

Il ne me répond même pas et se tourne vers l'avocat.

- Vous avez les papiers ?

- Oui.

Il fouille un instant dans son bureau.

- Le voilà, j'avais prévue que ce serai cette solution que vous préféreriez.

Il met les papiers devant nous et nous montre le bas de la page avec son doigt.

- Mademoiselle vous signez ici …

Il me donne un stylo et je m'exécute.

- … et vous monsieur ici.

Je passe le stylo à « mon mari ». Il s'en empare et signe à son tour. Maître Hale récupère les papiers et retourne s'asseoir à son bureau.

- Je vais envoyer votre dossier dès demain. Je vous donne un autre rendez vous la semaine prochaine pour faire une dernière fois le point.

- Mercredi si possible c'est mon jour de congé, demandai-je.

- Monsieur Cullen ça vous va ?

Il hausse les épaules.

- Bien. Mercredi à 9 h ?

Nous acquiesçons tout les deux.

Maître Hale nous raccompagna à la porte et nous prîmes congé. Je partie sans un regard pour l'homme qui fut mon mari pour quelques semaines sans que je le sache.

J'allais ouvrir la portière de ma voiture quand quelqu'un m'appela.

- Mademoiselle ! Attendez !

Je me retourne pour voir cet homme qui était à mes coté dans le bureau, courir vers moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut encore cet abruti ?

- Oui ?

- Euh … je voudrais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure. J'ai été vraiment odieux.

- Je ne vous le fais pas dire !

Il me fait un éblouissant sourire en coin qui me déstabilise, je l'admets.

- Je suis vraiment désolé. Je peux vous offrir un verre pour me faire pardonner ?

- Ben … pourquoi pas !

Il me souris de nouveau et m'invita à le suivre, ce que je fis. Il nous conduit dans un café à deux rue de là. Nous nous installâmes à une table un peu à l'écart. Il pris un café et moi un cappuccino.

- Alors … Isabella, c'est ça ?

- Bella, je préfère Bella.

- Alors Bella, parle moi un peu de toi.

Je le regarde avec un air étonné.

- Quoi ?

- Ben tout à l'heure c'est limite si tu m'insultes pas et là tu me tutoies et tu me demande de te parler de moi !

- Tu me tutoie aussi je te signal !

- Parce que tu as commencé ! Alors que me vaut ce revirement ?

- C'est juste que tout à l'heure j'étais énervé, et j'ai très mal réagi. Je suis désolé.

- Tu me l'as déjà dit !

- C'est vrai ! Dis moi, tu viens d'où ?

- Seattle mais je suis né ici à Forks. Pour faire cour, je suis née ici puis mes parents ont divorcé quand j'avais un an et je suis partit avec ma mère à Phoenix. À dix-sept avec je suis revenu habiter ici avec mon père. Puis je suis aller habiter à Seattle pour mon boulot.

- Tu fais quoi ?

- Agent immobilier. Et toi ? Parle moi de toi.

- Je suis né à Chicago. Mes parents ont emménagé à Forks quand j'avais 14 ans. Ce que j'ai pu détesté cette endroit !

Je rie.

- Moi aussi je l'ai détesté !

- Alors … tu es seule … je veux dire, tu es célibataire ?

Je le regarde avec de gros yeux.

- Je suis quelqu'un de direct Bella.

- Je vois ça … monsieur Cullen, dis-je pour le taquiner.

- Edward, je t'en pris !

Je lui souris. Après tout il est canon et peut être pas si con que ça.

- Libre comme l'air !

- Ça tombe bien moi aussi.

Il me prend la main et joue un peu avec mes doigts en me regardant droit dans les yeux en me souriant. Pff, je vais pas tenir très longtemps avant de lui sauter dessus ! Dans un lieu public ça le ferai pas trop …

- Tu … tu habites loin d'ici ?

- Je suis choqué mademoiselle Swan ! Me dit-il avec un air faussement outré. Aurait-on des pensées pas très catholique ?

- À ton avis ?

- Viens.

Il paye et m'entraîne dehors. Il me conduit à un immeuble pas très loin du café. Il compose rapidement le code de la porte d'entrée puis nous montons les marches jusqu'au deuxième étage. Il ouvre la porte et m'invite à entrer.

J'entends la porte claquer et deux bras m'entourer la taille. Sa main dégage ma nuque pour permettre à ses lèvres d'accéder à mon cou. Je ne peux m'empêcher de passer mes mains autour de son cou pour approcher encore plus sa tête de mon cou. Je gémis en sentant sa langue courir sur ma gorge alors que l'une de ses mains descend de ma taille à ma cuisse pour la caresser.

D'un coup, il me retourne pour lui faire face. Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir qu'il me plaque brutalement contre le mur et s'empare de mes lèvres, introduisant immédiatement sa langue dans ma bouche. J'en profite pour passer mes mains dans ses cheveux. Je les caresse, les tire … il a l'air d'aimer ça puisqu'il gémis contre mes lèvres. Ses mains s'empare alors de mes fesses, il les pétrit puis donne une impulsion me forçant à enrouler mes jambes autour de ses hanches.

Je pars à tâtons déboutonner sa chemise. Une fois fait, je passe mes mains sur son torse. Bon dieu, je sens ses muscles parfaitement dessinés sous mes doigts, c'est juste génial ! Comme je me l'étais imaginé tout à l'heure, il est musclé mais pas trop, juste ce qu'il faut.

Je sens qu'il bouge dans l'appartement mais je ne prends pas le temps de voir où il m'emmène. Je suis trop occupée à sucer sa lèvre inférieur et à frotter mon bassin contre sa virilité très en forme. Il se dégage légèrement de moi et il m'allonge sur un lit. J'enlève moi-même mon tee-shirt pendant que ses prunelles incandescentes me regardent faire avec envie.

Il font sur moi, se positionnant entre mes jambes. Sa bouche vient vénérer la partie de mes seins non recouverte par le soutien-gorge. Je sens ses mains passer entre mon dos et le matelas, à la recherche de l'attache de mon sous-vêtement. Je me cambre légèrement pour lui donner un meilleur accès, ce qui lui permet de me retirer ce vêtement encombrant en un clin d'œil.

Sa langue vient titiller mes mamelons durcis par le désir que j'éprouve pour lui.

- Humm Edward …

Je replace mes jambes autour de sa taille et serre le plus possible pour me permettre de frotter mon centre contre son érection. Il gémit.

Je finit de lui retirer complètement sa chemise. Il s'attaque à mon jean, le faisant glisser le long de mes jambes. Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de réagir et m'évertue à détacher sa ceinture et déboutonner son jean. Dès que ce fut fait, je plonge ma main dans son pantalon pour attraper son sexe dur à pleine mains.

- Putain Bellaaaaa … gémit-il.

Je commence un lent va et viens me délectant de le voir fermer les yeux, la bouche entrouverte, sous le plaisir que je lui procure.

Rapidement, il dégage ma main et vient mettre sa main sur ma féminité pour la caresser, mon bassin bougeant en rythme avec sa main. Sa bouche se rapproche de mon oreille pour me chuchoter :

- Tu es toute mouillée …

Il se met à mordiller mon oreille. Ne pouvant plus attendre, je me tortille pour me dégager afin de lui enlever son jean et son boxer. Il fait de même avec ma culotte. Il se rallonge sur moi. Son sexe frotte contre le mien créant une délicieuse sensation de chaleur dans mon ventre.

- Tu as de quoi te protéger ?

Il me regarde en souriant. Il se dégage, fouille dans sa table de nuit et en sort un préservatif. Il ouvre le sachet et le place rapidement sur son sexe. Je me redresse et le pousse sur ses épaule pour l'obliger à s'allonger. Je me mets à califourchon sur lui, frottant mon sexe contre le bout du sien.

- Putain Bella ! Ne me fait pas attendre plus !

- À vos ordre.

Sans plus de cérémonie, je m'empale sur son sexe. Nous gémissons tout deux sous la sensation de nos corps imbriqués. Je prends appuie sur son torse pour pouvoir donner de l'ampleur à mes mouvements de bassin. Ses mains se posent sur mes fesses pour m'imposer un mouvement plus rapide. Ses hanches viennent systématiquement à ma rencontre. Je commence à gémir très fort mais je tente de ne pas crier.

D'un grand coup de rein, il nous retourne. Je me retrouve sous lui. Je noue mes jambes autour de lui pour lui permettre de me pénétrer plus profondément. Il touche à chaque fois mon point G. Cette fois je ne peux pas me retenir de crier. Le plaisir qu'il me donne est trop grand.

- OUI ! Edward encore …

Il me donne des coups de rein plus fort.

-Bella … je vais pas tenir longtemps …

- Oui ! J'y suis presque … plus fort …

C'est presque insupportable tellement il me pénètre vite et fort. Je me sens très vite partir dans un orgasmes inimaginablement fort.

- OUI … EDWAAAAARD !

Encore un coup de rein et je le sens se raidir et se déverser dans le préservatif.

- BELLAAAAAA …

Il s'écroule sur moi. Il est aussi haletant l'un que l'autre, cherchant désespérant de l'air. Il se retire de mon corps, enlève le préservatif et roule sur le côté après l'avoir jeté dans la poubelle à côté du lit.

- Wou !

- Ouai !

Il passe son bras autour de ma taille et m'attire contre lui. Je cale ma tête contre son torse et l'une de mes jambes au-dessus des siennes. Il me caresse le dos et m'embrasse la tête de temps à autre. Au bout de quelques minutes cependant, mon estomac cri famine. Ça le fait bien rire !

- Je t'offre à manger ?

- C'est pas de refus !

- Sandwich thon/mayo ?

- J'adore ça !

- Allez debout ! Me dit-il en me donnant une légère claque sur les fesses.

Il se lève et enfile un boxer. Je récupère ma culotte et passe sa chemise où je ne ferme que 2 boutons, histoire de cacher légèrement ma poitrine. Je le suis dans la cuisine.

Il sort du pain et un couteau. J'en coupe deux gros morceau pendant qu'il sort une boite de thon et le pot de mayonnaise. J'étale ensuite cette dernière pendant qu'il ouvre la boite dont il étale le contenu dans les morceaux de pain.

- Tu veux une bière ?

- Non merci, je n'aime pas ça.

- De l'eau alors, c'est tout ce que j'ai désolé.

- C'est pas grave, de l'eau c'est parfait.

Il nous sert nos boissons et vient s'asseoir à côté de moi pour manger.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, il m'observe pendant que je mange.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai de la mayonnaise sur le nez ?

Il sourie.

- Non je t'observe.

- Ça j'avais compris, mais pourquoi ?

- Je te trouve magnifiquement belle.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir face au compliment.

- Merci ! Mais tu n'es pas obligé de dire ça. Tu m'a déjà mise dans ton lit.

- Ça n'est pas la question que je t'ai eu dans mon lit ou non, Bella ! Je … écoute tu me plait beaucoup et …

Il soupire et passe sa main dans ses cheveux.

- Va droit au but ! Je croyais que tu étais direct !

- Ok. Je voudrais te revoir. Je voudrais …avoir une relation avec toi. Une relation de couple. Je crois que cette erreur administrative est un cadeau du destin pour que l'on puisse se rencontrer et vivre quelque chose de fort tout les deux, plus que pour une nuit.

Je le regarde bouche bée. J'en reviens pas de ce qu'il me propose. Qu'un dieu vivant comme lui envisage de me mettre dans son lit c'est déjà le énorme mais qu'il me veuille pour plus … En plus il est trop craquant comme ça, avec l'air du prévenu qui attend sa sentence.

- Alors ? Tu veux bien d'un idiot comme moi ? Je sais que c'est ce que tu as pensé de moi dans le bureau de l'avocat.

- Non. J'ai pensé que tu était un gros con, dis-je en souriant.

- Ok je l'ai mérité. Alors ?

- Et bien, dis-je en me levant, ça peut parfaitement se négocier …

- Que dois-je faire pour vous convaincre mademoiselle Swan ?

- Tu vas devoir réitérer ta performance de tout à l'heure, m'offrir un dîner dans un grand restaurant et plein de bijoux …

Je vois son visage se décomposer et j'éclate de rire.

- Fait pas cette tête, je plaisante !

- Ouf !

- T'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas le genre de fille qui ruine son petit ami.

- Petit ami ? Alors c'est oui ?

- Bien sur que c'est oui !

Il se jettent sur mes lèvres pour un baiser langoureux.

_Edward PDV_

3 ans. 3 ans que j'ai rencontré cette femme merveilleuse qu'est Isabella Swan. Si on m'avait dit lorsque j'ai appris que j'étais marié avec une inconnue que cette inconnue serai la femme de ma vie, j'aurais bien ris ! Seulement c'est arrivé. Cette monumentale erreur m'a permit de rencontrer la femme de ma vie. Cet employé de la marie de Forks que j'aurai pu étrangler à l'époque, aujourd'hui je pourrais l'embrasser.

J'ai rejoint Bella à Seattle 2 mois après notre rencontre. Nous vivons tous les deux dans un petit appartement dans le centre ville. Nous sommes très proche. On nous a souvent dit qu'on ressemblait à un couple marié depuis 20 ans.

Maître Hale est resté dans nos vies. Lorsque Bella est revenu pour notre 2ème rendez-vous chez notre avocat, elle a emmené son amie Alice. Elle et Jasper (comme nous l'appelons maintenant) ont eu le coup de foudre ! Comme quoi le hasard n'est jamais qu'une simple coïncidence. Ce hasard qui a réunit Bella et moi ce 23 août 2007 a réunit deux couples qui s'aiment tout les deux comme au premier jour.

* * *

Alors ? Verdict ?

Pour ceux qui suive "le gala" la suite va venir mais j'ai une panne d'inspiration mais ça viendra.


End file.
